


789

by Plan_Bee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plan_Bee/pseuds/Plan_Bee
Summary: A simple story about a familiar joke. No twists, no tricks. Just a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first publishing of a story, feel free to give criticism but don’t be extremely harsh!

Hello everyone! I am the author and this is my first time publishing a story. I know my writing may not be as amazing as some of the other authors on here but I can assure you, this story will be a bit of a ride. Now then, time for warnings!!

WARNING! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN:  
-Cussing  
-Gore Imagery  
-Cannibalism  
-Sexual Themes/Imagery  
-Domestic Abuse

Introduction Time!

Our protagonist is Arthur Ozborne, usually refrenced as Six rather than Arthur due to his little sister Sven. Arthur is a 18 year old boy and a senior at Caverly High School in Madeleine, California. He is the self proclaimed “most eligible bachelor In Madeleine” and takes pride in shouting said fact to everyone he comes across. He is generally very close with his family, especially his little sister. 

Our secondary protagonist is Lucas Ecker, usually refrenced as Eight due to the fact that it’s always his class number. Lucas is a 19 year old high school senior at Caverly High School. He is a pretty grouchy person and tends to be be stubborn. He will take on just about anyone in a fight and won’t hesitate to say that he had started it. However, he is not a snitch. He is the framed character in this story.

The victim and slightly less fortunate main character is Nico Harper, usually refrenced as Nine/Niner due to the band “Nico and the Niners” and the fact that he doesn’t even like that band only makes the nickname so much sweeter. Some could call him a fuckboy, others call him a bitch. If there was something to describe Nico it would be his long list of names, of people he fucked.

Finally, our last main character Sven Ozborne, usually refrenced as Seven due to her weirdass name. Unlike her clownish brother, Sven has class and is liked due to her general non-idiocy and floater tendencies. She is currently dating the stud, Mr.Niner. Her interest in everything and everyone makes life more difficult for the pepple around her attempting to stay put in their place.

Let’s also get a bit of info on our author! That said, Hello my lovelies! I am talking about myself, Bee! Or as my username states, Plan_Bee! I am a very fresh new author. Although this isn’t my first story, this is my first time publishing. I need a bit of encouragement since this was a bit hard for me to do on my own anyway! A bit about me is...:  
-I am a highschooler  
-I live in the radical state of California  
-I love to draw and be creative  
-I have older siblings and I am verrryyy different from them (but we all love eachother lol)  
-I have a pet cactus named Lori!

Now with all that out of the way, I hope we can prepare to go through the story writing process together! Small preview in a day to two! Seeya then! - Bee <3


	2. Little Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! My life has been very weird as if recently, please have this author’s note.

Hello to all who may read this. Unfortunately this isn’t the first chapter in just a small update. I will be writing the story however the first offical chapter will most likely be released in early:mid July. It’s unfortunate but at least I haven’t entirely abandoned this due to my poor mental health. Maybe there will be small character chapters describing their daily life prior to the story every few days or so, I’m not too sure but I hope you’ll enjoy it.


End file.
